A Phone Call To Something More
by lizandzackfan
Summary: Roswell/Supernatural X-Over. How one phone call can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Phone Call To Something More

Author: lizandzackfan

Set: After "Destiny" in Roswell, and After "In My Time Of Dying" in Supernatural.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Roswell", or "Supernatural"

Summary: How just one phone call can change everything.

Authors note: This idea just popped into my head and I wanted to give it a try so let me know if you like it and if I should continue.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Part 1

(Liz walked into her room, covered in dirt and if anyone took a look at her it would be obvious that she had been crying. She had walked all the way from the pod chamber and was exhausted, not just physically but emotionally as well. She couldn't believe that Max and Tess were meant to be together or that they were married in their past live, it was too much to think about right now. Every time she thought about it, tears started making their way down her face. So shaking her head she stood up, knowing she needed to take a shower before her parents came in and saw her, she had managed to avoid them by coming through the back door while they were in the front talking to some customers. As Liz stood up and started to make her way to the bathroom she was stopped by the ringing of the phone. After a moment's pause she decided to pick it up, knowing that if it was Maria, or Alex and she didn't pick it up they would just come over. So it was probably best to get it over with then, so taking a deep breath she picked up the phone)

Liz: Hello.

Man: Hello?

Liz:(frowned) Who is this?

Man:(confused) I'm looking for Ellen or Jo.

Liz:(shook her head) I think you have the wrong number.

Man:(cursed under his breath) Sorry. (He hung up the phone and Liz just frowned at the phone in her hand. She just sighs and hangs it back up and is about to go to the bathroom when once again the phone rings, and letting out a sigh of frustration she picks it up)

Liz:(trying to sound nice) Yea?

Man:(clears his throat) I just called and umm…look I know this is going to sound weird but I kind of need someone to talk to and you seemed nice.

Liz:(confused) Why would you want to talk to me though?

Man: Because I don't know you and the only person I have here is my brother, and least I can hang up and never talk to you again. (He said honestly)

Liz:(thought about it for a moment, as weird as it was and a bad idea also, she needed someone to talk to too. Someone outside of this crazy alien abyss. So taking a deep breath she replied) What's your name?

Man: Dean. Yours?

Liz:(couldn't help but smile) Liz.

End Part.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(5 minutes earlier)

(Dean sat down across from Sammy at the diner they had driven too, to get something to eat before they headed to their next lead).

Dean:(as he looked down at the papers Sam had given him, it had the information for their next lead. He couldn't help but snort once he read them) Are you serious? (He asked Sam)

Sam:(grinned) Yup.

Dean:(rolled his eyes) Call Ellen and make sure this is right. (He said shaking his head)

Sam:(gave him an annoyed look) Dean its right.

Dean:(snorted) Come on Sammy are you serious? A killer clown?

Sam:(shrugged and stood up) If you don't believe it then you call them. I have to use the restroom. (Dean just glared at him as he walked off and then sighed and picked up the phone, dialing the number to the Road House. He listened to the phone ring until finally someone answered)

Women: Hello?

Dean: Hello? (He said and frowned as he didn't recognize the voice, usually only Ellen or Jo would answer)

Women: Who is this?

Dean:(confused) I'm looking for Ellen or Jo.

Women: I think you have the wrong number. (She answered)

Dean:(cursed under his breath) Sorry. (He hung up the phone, and after a moment he looked to make sure Sam wasn't coming and then dialed the number again, thinking of how crazy he was to be doing this)

Women:(Trying to sound nice as she answered the phone but Dean could hear the annoyance in her voice) Yea?

Dean:(clears his throat and answered, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot) I just called and umm….look I know this is going to sound weird but I kind of need someone to talk to and you seemed nice.

Women:(confused) Why would you want to talk to me though?

Dean:(deciding honesty was the best way to go) Because I don't know you and the only person I have here is my brother, and at least I can hang up and never talk to you again. (He said and waited for her answer)

Women:(after a moment she took a deep breath) What's your name?

Dean:(was surprised that she didn't call him crazy and hang up, but quickly pushed it away and answered her) Dean. Yours?

Women:(He smiled as she said her name) Liz.

End Part.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Later than night)

(Liz was sitting on her lawn chair, on top of her balcony; thinking of Dean and her conversation with him earlier. She had talked to him for about half an hour or so, they just shared the basic facts about their lives with each other. He told her how he had a brother named Sam, how his mom died when they were kids, and how his dad John just recently died after they had a car wreck. She told him how she lived with her parents who owned a restaurant, and a little bit about her best friend Alex, and Maria. They had laughed when she had told him stories about jokes they used to play on Alex when they were kids).

(She couldn't help but feel sad when he had to hang up or the little butterflies in her stomach when he told her he would call her back sometime tomorrow and gave her his cell number as she had given him her new cell number. She to get a new one since her old one didn't work after she and Max had jumped off the bridge and into the water when they were being chased by the FBI. Of course she didn't tell her parents that though. Yawning Liz stood up and made her way to her room, wanting to go to sleep after the long day she had).

(2 Months Later)

(Liz stood outside of Congressman Whitakers office, waiting for her to arrive. She had just gotten back from her aunts in Florida just the other day, and was now trying to get a job as Congressman Whitakers assistant. She had decided not to go back to the Crashdown, knowing that if she did Max would always be there and not leave her alone. After having the summer to think about everything she realized that she didn't want to get back together with Max, that he had a destiny to follow and it wasn't with her. Part of her actually felt relieved, after so long of being put on his pedestal she was glad to no longer feel like she had to try and be this perfect person to him. He didn't make her feel like Dean did, Liz knew she had to be crazy to feel connected with Dean; she had never met him but somehow his voice had this way of making her feel relaxed and confident).

(While at her Aunts in Florida, they had continued calling each other; they talked about everything. Minus the aliens, though she had told him what she could about Max, and in return he had admitted that he had never felt the way she had with Max with anyone else; that he usually just slept with girls and then that was it. Liz usually hated people with that quality but not Dean, with him she understood. Liz smiled as she remembered when she told Dean how old she was, he had been surprised and said he had thought she was older. She asked him if that bothered him and he had said no, just like it didn't bother her that he was twenty-six. Liz was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her name being called, turning around to the owner of the voice; she had to suppress a groan as she saw Max hurrying to her).

Max:(said once he reached her) Hey (he said softly and gave her a smile that used to make her feel warm inside and now just made her feel uncomfortable)

Liz:(put on a fake smile) Hey Max.

Max:(curiously) When did you get back?

Liz: Yesterday (she told him honestly, knowing that Maria had told him otherwise)

Max:(surprised) Really? Because I talked to Maria earlier and she told me you were still in Florida.

Liz:(nodded) Yea I needed to get settle in so… (She trailed off)

Max:(gave her a small smile) I understand. So what are you doing over here? (He asked as he looked around)

Liz:(knowing he wasn't going to like the answer) Actually I'm applying for a job for Congress Whitakers assistant.

Max:(shocked) What about the Crashdown?

Liz:(sighed) Look Max I needed a change and this opportunity came up so I took it.

Max:(frowned) Oh ok. (Before he could say more, a blonde haired woman walked up to them)

Liz:(smiled at her) Congressman Whitaker.

Whitaker:(smiled) You must be Elizabeth Parker.

Liz:(nodded) Yes. (She notices Whitaker glance at Max) Oh this is a friend of mine, Max Evans.

Whitaker:(smiled) It's nice to meet you. (She turned to Liz) So are you ready?

Liz:(smiled anxiously, wanting to get away from Max) Yes. (She looked to Max) I'll see you later. (And before Max could respond, she and Whitaker walked off)

(Crashdown)

(Liz walked into the Crashdown with a smile on her face, she had gotten the job to be Congressman Whitakers assistant. She continued to walk into the back with a smile on her face only to stop as she sees Max, Tess, Micheal, Maria, Isabel, and Alex sitting and watching the TV. They all turn and look at her as she walked in)

Liz:(surprised to see them all there) Hey.

Alex:(stood up and smiled) Liz! (He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug) Your back.

Liz:(smiled as he pulled away) Yea.

Max: So how did it go? (He asked wanting to know)

Isabel:(not knowing what he was talking about) How did what go?

Max:(glanced at Isabel) Liz was going to a job interview when we saw her.

Tess:(curiously) For who?

Max: Congressman Whitaker. (He said as he looked at Liz)

Liz:(shrugged) I got the job.

Maria:(smiles) That's great Liz. (She did wish that Liz would've stayed with her in the Crashdown but she was still happy for her)

Liz:(smiled) Thanks R- (she was cut off as her phone rang, taking it out of her purse to see who it was she smiled and answered it, not caring that the others were there. Even though she did expect to be asked some questions by Maria and the others since she's never mentioned Dean to her during any of her phone calls) Hey (she said with a smile)

Dean:(smiled on the other line) Hey how was the trip back to Roswell?

Liz:(shrugged) It was ok. (She glanced at the others to see Max mouth to Maria "who is she talking too" and Maria shook her head mouthing back "I don't know", causing Liz to roll her eyes)

Dean:(took a deep breath) So I finally told Sam about you.

Liz:(jumped up excitedly causing the others to look at her weird, even though she hadn't told anyone about Dean she had been hoping he would tell Sam about her due to all the times she had to listen to Sam ask Dean who he was talking to and he would just say something like the Pizza guy or something like that) So what did he say? (She asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice)

Dean:(smiled as he heard the excitement in her voice) He thought I was crazy. (He said causing Liz to snort) But he also said "good for me to have found a friend". (He said quoting the exact words Sam had told him)

Liz:(let out a small laugh) Well at least he's happy for you. (She said and continued talking to him as she walked up the stairs to her apartment)

End Part.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(2 weeks later)

(Dean watches as Sam gets on the computer to research the demon who's supposedly supposed to be the ghost of the first known serial killer in history, who for some reason likes to go after blondes. Sighing, as he realizes that their probably not going to do anything until tomorrow he stands up and walks out, closing the door behind him. As he's walking over to his car, he reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone; then press three on his speed dial and waits for the person on the other end of the line to answer)

Liz:(after two rings) Hello? (She says with laughter in her voice and Dean can hear people talking and laughing in the background)

Dean: Hey (he says and tries to force down his feeling of jealousy when he hears Liz yell "Take it off" on the other end) What's going on?

Liz: Dean! (she says as she recognizes his voice and then blushes on the other end as she realizes that he must have heard her yell for Alex to take off his clothes. Seeing as he was doing a striptease for Isabel during her birthday party) Oh it's my friend Isabel's 18th birthday party. And Alex is doing a striptease for her. (She says with a laugh and Dean instantly feels better as he remembers how Liz had told him that Alex was her best friend since they were younger and that he was like a brother to her) Oh my god. Isabel's mom just walked in. (she said causing Dean to laugh) Hang on let me go to the back. (He waits as he hears the talking and music fade away) Ok So what's up?

Dean:(with a smile) Interesting friends you have.

Liz:(says with a small laugh) Yea. They're definitely unique. (And just as she says that Max, Micheal, and Isabel walk in and Liz lets out a groan of frustration)

Max:(stops as he sees Liz on the phone, which for some reason seems to be the only thing he ever sees her doing anymore) Who are you talking to? (He asks her, his curiosity getting the better of him. He had asked Maria but Liz hadn't even told her anything).

Liz:(after a moment she says) A friend. (she walks away from them as they start talking about Tess) So how's Sam?

Dean:(shrugged) Annoying as ever.

Liz:(shakes her head) He can't be tha- (Max cuts her off)

Max:(loudly) Liz.

Liz:(to Dean) Hang on. (she looks at Max) What?

Max:(taken back by her annoyed tone) Um..Have you seen Tess today?

Liz:(shakes her head) No why?

Isabel:(worriedly) Because she's missing.

Liz:(looks at them surprised and then says) Hey Dean let me call you back ok.

Dean:(concerned) Ok, Is everything ok?

Liz:(nods) Yea. Bye. (she hangs up after hearing him say bye)

End Part


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

(1 month later)

(Liz, Micheal, Max, Maria, Isabel, Tess, and Courtney are standing in the bathroom of the Crashdown, trying to avoid being caught by Nicholas who is on the other side of the door, looking at a mirror that Tess is making him see. Once they leave they all pile out of the bathroom door).

Tess:(says as they exit the bathroom and goes to lean on the counter) I've never gone into someones mind who that much power, it felt like somebody took a sledgehammer to my head.

(As Liz feels her phone vibrate in her pocket she takes it out to see Deans name flashing across the screen, so making sure everyone was distracted she walks through the kitchen door and makes her way up to her room as she answers her phone)

Liz:(takes a deep breath, not wanting to sound like something is wrong) Hey

Dean:(smiled on the other line) Hey (after a moment) So me and Sam are passing through Sante Fe..

Liz:(surprised) Really?

Dean:(nods) Yea and I was thinking that Roswell isn't too far away and if you were ok with it. Maybe we could finally meet. (he paused waiting for her answer)

Liz:(she couldn't believe that he had finally wanted to meet, she wanted to meet him for a while now but waited until he was the one to say it, and now he did; but every human in Roswell was gone and the skins were here, Liz shook her head and mentally cursed the aliens for their bad timing. She looked up in frustration as she knew what she had to do) Dean I…I just don't think now is a good time for us to meet.

Dean:(he said as he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice) Why not?

Liz:(opens her mouth to respond but is stopped as she sees movement out of the corner of her eyes, and as she looks toward the door she see Max) Um..I can't talk right now but I'll talk to you later ok. (she hung up before he had a chance to respond)

Max:(deciding if he should ask her the question that was plaguing his mind since he overheard her conversation; making a decision he asked) Who's Dean?

Liz:(surprised at his question) Uh..he's just a friend. (When he opens his mouth to respond Liz quickly continues) We should get back down there. (she hurried past him before he could stop her)

(Sante Fe)

(Dean looked at the phone as the other person hung up but before he could let his thoughts go over the conversation Sam climbed back into the car with food and drinks)

Sam:(looked at him and frowned at his expression) I guess we're not going to Roswell.

Dean:(shrugged) No. (he started the car and drove away from the "Roswell 5 miles ahead" sign)

Sam:(after a moment) Dean-

Dean:(interrupted him with his eyes still on the road) Drop it Sam. (Sam sighed and looked out the window)

(Later than night)

(Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Alex are sitting in her room eating ice cream and talking telling Alex about what happened earlier)

Alex:(once they were done explaining it to them) So the skins made all the humans in town disappear except you guys who disappeared later and they captured Max and the others but before they could kill them, Tess killed all the skins.

Maria:(nodded) Yup. Oh and Courtneys dead, she killed herself so Nicholas wouldn't find out where the granolith was.

Alex:(nodded) Ok I missed a lot.

Kyle:(shrugged) I would've been happy too.

Liz:(rolled her eyes and stood up) I'm going to get some more ice cream. Anyone want anything? (After they shook their heads Liz made her way downstairs)

(As she reached the kitchen, she took out her phone and dialed Deans number. When no one picked up she sighed and then continued to get her ice cream)

(As his phone started to ring Dean took his eyes off the road and pulled it out to see who it was, as he saw Lizs name across the screen he sighed and pressed the ignore button. He looked at Sam's sleeping form and then turned his eyes back to the road)

End Part.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

(2 months later)

(Liz sighed as she sat in her classroom and listened to Maria try to convince her to go to Las Vegas with them. She didn't want to go, to be honest she didn't really feel up to anything; mainly because she missed Dean. Since she told him that she hadn't wanted to meet him she had only heard from him once since, and that conversation had been about a month ago; the worst part was that it was awkward and weird. She knew that he was upset that she hadn't wanted to meet yet and to be honest she didn't blame him. If it hadn't been for the invasion of the skins then they would've been able to meet. The only reason she had said no was because she didn't want to take the chance of him getting hurt).

(Sighing Liz thought that maybe she should call him, it's not like he would answer anyways. He hadn't the last 2 times she's tried to call him. Liz shook her head, she had even risked it and told Kyle about him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had told her to be careful, and that normally he would tell her to stay away from the guy because she hadn't even met him and he could be a creep, but since he was taking her mind off of his Royal High Ass then she should just try calling him. Not like that had worked because he just didn't answer, instead she just ended up feeling worse. Liz was pulled from her thoughts as Maria waved a hand in her face)

Liz:(sat up) What?

Maria:(sighed annoyed) Liz are you even listening to me?

Liz:(after a moment she shook her head) No.

Maria:(threw her hands up) Liz!

Liz:(she said as she ran a hand through her hair) I'm sorry I just have my mind on other things.

Maria:(put her hands on her hip) Like what? (When Liz didn't answer she sighed) Why won't you tell me anything anymore? (She said sadly)

Liz:(sighed) Look Maria I can't talk about it with you ok. (As she saw Maria about to open her mouth, she just quickly said) Fine I'll go to Vegas ok. (Liz knew that Maria wouldn't leave her alone until she at least agreed to go to Las Vegas)

Maria:(jumped up and squealed) Yah. (She hugged Liz) Thank you. (She turns to leave but then stops and turns around her next words causing Liz to groan) I know you just agreed to shut me up but we'll talk later. (Before Liz could respond Maria ran out)

Liz:(muttered under her breath) Great. (She picked up her stuff and walked out of the room, mentally preparing herself for Las Vegas).

***********************************************************************************

(Maria, Isabel, Tess, and Liz walk into the casino)

Liz:(as she looked around) So what should we do first?

Isabel:(shrugged) How about a game?

Liz:(nodded) Blackjack? (Tess, Isabel, and Maria look at her surprised) I know how to have fun too. Come on. (She stats walking but stops at Marias voice)

Maria: Actually I just booked a salt scrub at the spa. Sorry Liz I'll just be an hour tops. (She leaves before they can stop her)

Isabel:(seeing Lizs frown she grabs Lizs arm) Come on. Blackjack? (Liz nods and she, Isabel, and Tess start walking towards the tables but are stopped by a security guard)

Security Guard: Excuse me, can I see your IDs?

Isabel:(puts on her ice queen smile) Sure. (The three of them pull out their IDs and after a moment the guy nods and lets them through) That was close. (Says Isabel as they walk away and Liz glances at Tess to see her smiling with a satisfied smile and she can't help the way it sends chills up her spine, but before she could think anymore about it, Tess walks off as she and Isabel walk over to Kyle and Alex, who are at the blackjack table).

(An hour later)

(Liz, Kyle, Isabel, and Alex were at a craps table when Lizs phone rang, looking at it she felt her heart jump as she saw the name that flashed across the screen "DEAN")

Liz:(answered it as Isabel rolled the dice and then everyone around them cheered) Hey (she said loudly making sure he could hear her over all the noise)

Dean:(frowns because he can barely hear her) Liz?

Liz:(looks around and then starts making her way to where people are eating and it's a lot quieter) Hey can you hear me? (She asks as she reaches the dining area)

Dean:(smiles at the sound of her voice) Yea what's all the noise?

Liz:(smiles glad that he finally called her) I'm in Las Vegas.

Dean:(surprised, from what he knew about her she wasn't the type of person to go looking for fun in Las Vegas) Really?

Liz:(tried not to be offended when she heard the clear surprise in his voice) Yea I'm with some friends in the Casino.

Dean:(as he thought for a moment) How the hell did you get in? (He asked her confused, he knew that she wasn't 21 yet).

Liz:(bit her lip) Fake ID. (She says causing Dean to laugh)

Dean:(laughed) That's my girl. (He said causing Liz to blush)

Liz:(she asked curiously as she tried to stop blushing) So what are you and Sam doing right now?

Dean:(he said as Sam stopped the car and motioned for him to hang up) We're in some town called River Grove Sam heard they had some cheap Transsexuals here and he's anxious to meet them. (He rolled his eyes as Sam motioned for him to shut up)

Liz:(she couldn't help but laugh) Is he right there?

Dean:(he gave a small smile as he heard her laugh) Yea he found one. (He said and he and Liz laughed)

End Part.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Liz stood there shocked and watched as Max walked out of the van and then shut the door behind him and started walking over to them. It was then that Liz knew that Max wasn't able to heal Alex, that Alex was gone. Liz watched as Max reached them and then Tess tell him to go after Isabel as she took off, she just stood there as everyone gathered together and left, only to pause to ask Liz if she was all right; all she was able to do was nod in response. Once everyone was gone Liz turned and walked away, she kept walking until she reached the park. She sat down on the bench and was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the ring of her phone; seeing who it was she quickly answered it)

Liz:(took a deep breath) Hey

Dean:(frowned at the sound of her voice) Hey are you ok? (He asked concerned) You sound weird. (When she didn't answer) Liz?

Liz:(shook her head) I'm sorry what did you say?

Dean:(now he knew that something was wrong with her) What's wrong?

Liz:(she said as she tried not to start crying) Dean remember how I said that I thought we should wait to meet each other.

Dean:(nodded) Yea. (Of course he remembered, he was crushed that she hadn't wanted to meet him yet and she hadn't even gave him a reason why)

Liz:(as tears went down her face) I changed my mind, I really need you here.

Dean:(said as soon as those words left her mouth) I'm in Connecticut right now but I'll be there in a couple of days ok.

Liz:(nodded) Ok. I'll explain everything when you get here. Just hurry.

Dean: I will.

Liz: Bye. (She hung up and put her face in her hands as she started to cry)

****************************************************************************

(3 days later)

(Liz was sitting down in one of the booths in the Crashdown looking through some of Alex's letters from Sweden, hoping to find some sort of clue to what happened to him. She sighed and glanced out the window to see the rain falling down; she couldn't believe the fight she had with the others earlier today, right after Alex's funeral. She told them how she thought that Alex was murdered, and everyone else thought he committed suicide. Liz didn't know how anyone could think he would do that, she thought they knew Alex. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and just as she was about to start looking through some more of the letters, she was stopped by the ringing of her phone. Looking down at the caller ID she couldn't help but feel excitement run through her as she saw that it was Dean).

Liz:(as she answered it) Hey

Dean:(smiled) Hey so if it's not too late, do u want to meet now?

Liz:(said with a small smile) You're here?

Dean:(nodded on the other side) Yea. We're parked outside the Crashdown Café.

Liz:(tried to keep the excitement out of her voice) Yea. I'm in the front so come over here and I'll let you in.

Dean:(smiled) Ok. (He hung up the phone).

******************************************************************************

(5 minutes earlier)

Sam:(as he saw the welcome to Roswell sign) Home of the aliens. (He looked at Dean) You think we will meet one?

Dean:(looked at him and then snorted as he saw that he was serious) Come on Sammy, you can't be serious.

Sam:(shrugged) With what we deal with on a daily basis, would it really be that shocking? (He looked at Dean only to see him roll his eyes)

Dean:(shakes his head) No more Sci Fi channel for you Sam. Now shut up I'm trying to drive.

Sam:(gave him a weird look) Since when do you need to…. (He paused as he realized something) You're nervous. (He stated)

Dean:(shook his head) No I'm not, there's nothing to be nervous about. So just sit back and shut up Sammy. (Sam just rolls his eyes and looks out the window).

End Part.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(Liz sat there and tried not to fidget, she was so nervous because she was finally going to meet Dean. This was something she had wanted to do for a while but because of the whole alien mess she had not been able to. Now she was going to finally meet the guy that she had been talking to on the phone for months. Liz took a deep breath and almost jumped in excitement when she heard a knock on the glass door. As she looked up she had to keep her jaw from dropping because standing there in front of her was Dean and too say he was hot would have been an understatement and she couldn't help but feel self conscious thinking how next to him she looked so plain. Not wanting to wait any longer she mentally shook her head of her thoughts and stood up to open the door for him).

******************************************************************************

(A minute earlier)

(Dean took a deep breath as he and Sam climbed out of the car and started making their way towards the Crashdown. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at how nervous he was especially because he never got nervous over meeting a girl. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a snort that came from Sam)

Dean:(glared at him) What's so funny?

Sam:(shook his head and tried not to laugh as he said) Man I've never seen you so nervous over a girl, let alone a girl you have never met before. She could be some old…(he trailed off as they came to a stop in front of the Crashdown)

Dean: Yea? Sam? (he said and then looked at Sam to see him staring through the glass door and then followed his gaze. It only took him a second to figure out why Sam had stopped talking. It was because whatever he was going to joke about Liz it would not apply to the beautiful women he saw sitting at one of the booths. Mentally shaking his head he raised his hand and knocked on the door).

******************************************************************************

(Liz opened the door and couldn't help but give them a small smile, which was all she could muster up with how she felt at the moment).

Liz:(she said to the short one of the two brothers) Dean

Dean:(nodded and gave her a small smile that caused her heart to flutter) Hi Liz

Liz:(stood back so that they could walk in and watched as Dean walked in and the taller one Liz knew to be Sam behind him) You must be Sam.

Sam:(smiled and nodded) Yea. (Liz closed the door once he walked in)

Liz:(as she walked over to Dean and Sam) Are you guys hungry because we have some left over pie.

Dean:(looked at Sam who nodded) Yea sure.

Liz:(motioned to a booth) I'll get it you guys can have a seat. What would you like to drink?

Dean/Sam:(said in unison) Coke. (They gave the other a weird look as they did this and Liz couldn't help but smile)

(They sat down on each side of the booth as Liz walked behind the counter and grabbed two plates and they watched as she brought them two slices of pie and two cokes and then sat next to Dean)

Sam:(said once he took a bite of the pie) This is really good.

Liz:(smiled) It's our Men and Black Berry Pie. (She said causing Sam to cough on his piece of pie he was eating)

Dean:(smirked) Smooth Sam. (Sam just glared at him) So.. (He cleared his throat) Not that I'm not glad that you wanted to meet but what made you want to now.

Liz:(looked down for a moment mentally preparing herself to answer him) Do you remember me telling you about Alex?

Dean:(nodded and then answered her out loud so Sam knew) Your best friend. (He stated)

Liz:(nodded) Yea. Well he um…(she took a deep breath) He died two days ago.

Dean:(shocked he had known how much she cared about him) How?

Liz:(closed her eyes) Car Crash (she lied and thankfully neither of them noticed, she couldn't exactly tell them that she thinks he was murdered) I kind of needed a friend and I just thought of you. I'm sorry I wish we could have met under better circumstances.

Dean:(moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug, shocking Sam because Dean was never good at comforting women) I'm glad you called me Liz. (He held her as she started crying into his shirt)

Liz:(after a minute or so she pulled back and wiped her eyes and looked down in embarrassment) I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet.

Dean:(gave her a small smile) It's ok. (Before Liz could respond they all heard a knock on the front door and turned their heads to see who it was).

End Part.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you like this part because I really enjoyed writing it.**

Part 9

Dean:(looked at the guy standing at the door and then turned to Liz) Who's that? (He asked and couldn't help the hint of jealously that creeped its way into his voice)

Liz:(said, missing the jealous tone in his voice, as she pulled herself away from Dean and out of the booth) It's just Kyle. (She walked over and opened the door for him) What are you doing here?

Kyle:(as he glanced at the two strangers in the booth) I had something I needed to show you. Who are they? (He said and gestured to the two men in the booth. He had seen Liz in one of the guys arms and was curious as to who they could be)

Liz:(gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand pulling him over to Sam and Dean, anxious to see Kyle's reaction when she introduced him to the two of them) Guys this is a friend of mine Kyle and Kyle this is Sam and Dean.

Kyle:(looked at Dean shocked as he remembered that this was the guy that talked to Liz on the phone) YOUR Dean? (He asked shocked)

Dean:(raised an eyebrow at Liz) You told him about me? (He asked surprised)

Liz:(grinned) Yes I did. (And then she opened her hand in front of Kyle) Now pay up Kyle. (She said and had to hold back a laugh at Kyle who just glared at her and pulled out his wallet)

Sam:(asked as he saw Kyle hand Liz over 50 bucks) What was the bet? (He asked curiously and also having an idea because he and Dean had made the same bet which was unfortunate for Sam who now owed Dean 100 bucks)

Liz:(smiled as she looked at Sam) Kyle bet that Dean was a 50 year old pervert and I bet that he was actually a pretty decent looking guy. I won. (She stated and laughed at Deans pout)

Dean:(as he pouted) Just a decent looking guy I would think I fall into the hot category. (He said causing both Sam and Liz to roll her eyes at him)

Kyle:(looked at Liz and knew that he would wait until tomorrow to tell her the news because this was the first time he had seen her happy since they heard about Alex and he wasn't going to be the one to bring her down; so he grinned and said) At least he's not another Shallow. (He said to Liz referring to her blind date where he and Max had ended up drunk and in her room)

Liz:(groaned) Thank you Kyle for mentioning that. (She said shaking her head not wanting Dean and Sam to know about her embarrassing blind date a year prior)

Sam: Who's Shallow? (He said as he and Dean looked at Kyle confused)

Liz:(quickly answered him not wanting Kyle to tell them and make it sound worse than it actually was) His name was Doug Shellow, Last year a friend of mine Maria entered my name in a radio contest without me knowing and won a blind date so I had to go on it with the whole town watching. Where Kyle decided to get himself and my ex-boyfriend Max drunk and when me and Doug managed to escape the TV crew we found Kyle and Max in my room, Max was vandalizing my balcony wall and Kyle was looking through my underwear drawer. (She said with a smirk causing Kyle to glare at her and Dean to glare at him, Sam being the first one to burst out laughing and then after a minute the rest of them soon following)

Liz:(said once she calmed down enough to talk) That wasn't even the worst part the TV crew had followed us to my room to find Doug and Kyle wrestling on my bed. (As she said that Sam and Dean laughed even harder and Kyle smiled and shook his head not even trying to defend himself knowing that if this is what Liz needed to have a break than he would take the blow to his ego)

Sam:(shook his head once he finally gained control of himself) And I thought living in this small town would be boring.

Kyle:(as he and Liz exchanged a glance) That it isn't my friend. (He yawned and then turned to Liz) I'm going to get going Liz. (She nodded and then he turned to Sam and Dean, shaking their hands) It was nice to meet you guys even though it cost me 50 bucks. (He said causing Dean to chuckle)

Dean:(as he pulled back his hand he said) You too man.

Kyle:(turned to Liz before he walked out) I'll see you tomorrow but if you need anything call me ok.

Liz:(nodded) I will. (She watched as he walked out and she couldn't help the bad feeling that settled in her stomach).

End Part.


	10. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	11. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
